Athrun's Brilliant Birthday Present
by Sniper Zero
Summary: Athrun and Cagalli can't get any time for themselves to have sex because of Kira's overprotectiveness. Now that it's Kira and Cagalli's birthday all that is about to change with Athrun's brilliant plan. Oneshot. AxC and KxL.


"Happy birthday Kira." Athrun said as he handed his best friend his gift enclosed in fancy wrapper. They were both sitting at the park talking about random things when Athrun suddenly decided to hand him his present.

"Thanks…uh…this is unexpected. What is it?" Kira asked wondering why Athrun had given him his present before Cagalli.

"Open it and see." Athrun smirked inwardly as his plan was already put into action.

Kira's eyes widened with shock as he saw what Athrun had gotten him for his birthday. A huge blush crept up on his face as he exclaimed "A-Athrun! W-what is this!?"

Athrun chuckled before calmly answering "It's a book."

"I can see that! But why is it a book about sex tips!?" Athrun motioned for Kira to lean in closer so he could whisper into his ear. Kira's blush grew deeper and his eyes widened even more.

"Y-you mean…" Athrun nodded before he could finish.

"Yep, Lacus told me she wanted to do _it_ with you tonight as a birthday present. So I figured I'd go and buy this for you as a birthday present." Athrun smiled even more when Kira seemed to believe what he said. If everything goes as planned nothing can stop him from having Cagalli all to himself tonight.

"Lacus wants…to…to…" Kira stuttered but then couldn't hold in his joy and excitement anymore "I'M GONNA HAVE SOME HOT STEAMY SEX WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!" He screamed for the world to hear. He quickly regretted it as he received disapproving glances from other people. Athrun held back a chuckle.

'You aren't the only one who's going to have sex with your girlfriend tonight Kira." Athrun thought mischievously. "Well I better go and prepare some things in my house, catch you later, Kira." Athrun said then left Kira alone.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Athrun you're a genius!" Cagalli exclaimed as Athrun placed the keys inside his house. Her boyfriend had already told her about his plan to escape her brother's annoying over protectiveness.

"I know, now Kira _can't_ interrupt us." He said as he gave her a mischievous smirk.

They entered his house and Cagalli gasped at the sight that greeted her. Athrun's house looked so different than before. The lights were turned on but very dimly and she saw that her boyfriend had prepared her a candle-lit dinner.

"I thought we were going to do _it_." She joked.

"Of course but we don't want to do it on an empty stomach now do we?" Athrun cooed then he grabbed a remote, pointed it at his stereo, pressed a button and a song played. Cagalli just looked at him and smiled.

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" Athrun only nodded his head as he helped her take a seat.

* * *

**With Lacus and Kira**

"Thanks that was delicious, Lacus!" Kira said smiling at his beloved girlfriend for her wonderful home-cooked meal.

"You're welcome and happy birthday." Lacus replied smiling back at him then she noticed Kira starting to fidget. "What's wrong?" She asked while tilting her head to the side.

"N-nothing!" Kira replied quickly his face reddening. 'Trying to play innocent huh? Lacus you temptress.' He thought feeling himself harden already. "Lacus, do you mind if we go to my room?"

"No, not at all." Kira grinned then led her upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

**Back to Cagalli and Athrun**

"That was the best meal I had." Cagalli said while patting her stomach to emphasize she was full.

"Glad you liked it. How about some dessert?" Athrun asked seductively then noticed the next song started to play. The two noticed it was Sexy Love. (A/N: the song fits right?)

"Tonight is perfect, I get to spend my time with my boyfriend on my birthday, eat his fabulous cooking and even the song fits our first time." Cagalli said dreamily.

"So…where do you want to do it? Here or my bedroom?" Athrun asked smirking. 'I bet Kira's too busy with Lacus to even worry about Cagalli now.'

"Does your bedroom have a stereo?" Cagalli asked since she wanted to listen to the song while doing it when Athrun shook his head she just smiled seductively. "Then let's do it here." She said before kissing Athrun passionately on the lips. Athrun responded back with just as much passion.

**

* * *

Back to Kira and Lacus**

Kira pushed Lacus on his bed continuing his assault on her lips. He was already stripped of his top and Lacus was wearing nothing but her undergarments. They stopped their kiss when the demand for air became too great.

"Kira…you are such a naughty boy." Lacus said seductively in between pants. Kira only smirked at her.

"And you are a temptress in disguise. Did you think I wouldn't find out about your plan to seduce me?" Kira whispered huskily in Lacus ear his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Stop that, it tickles, and what are you talking about? As far as I know _you're_ the one _seducing_ me. I left your birthday present behind your closet." Lacus said pointing to the closet behind Kira.

Kira looked at her in wonder then to the closet. He went to check the closet to see if Lacus was telling the truth. Sure enough he found his present there enclosed in a gift wrapper with pictures of Haros on it. He thought for a while. Why would Athrun lie to him about Lacus? Then it registered in his mind. Where was Cagalli!?

"What's wrong Kira?" Lacus said standing up. She was starting to get worried since it looked like Kira just saw a ghost. Actually it was worse than that since his mind was imagining all sorts of naughty things Athrun could be doing to his (in Kira's eyes) poor, unsuspecting(yeah, right), innocent little sister.

* * *

**Kira's Inner Mind Theatre**

"Mmm…Cagalli…you are so delicious." Athrun said from under Cagalli who was wearing a ripped up bunny suit.

"Ah…Athrun…it's not nice to keep a girl waiting…hurry up and rape me." Cagalli breathed out her tone saying she was having the time of her life.

"No, my little rabbit. Things like this should be acquired slowly and besides you have yet to master the basics." The blue-haired coordinator said calmly still under Cagalli. (I think you can guess what he's doing.)

"Oh…Ah…teacher I can't take it anymore! I-ahh!-I need you to fu-"

**End of Kira's daydreaming**

* * *

Lacus interrupted Kira's fantasies just before Cagalli could finish what she was going to say. "Kira is something bothering you?" Lacus asked then paused, her eyes threatening to let tears fall down her beautiful face. "I'm not sexy enough for you am I?" This brought back Kira's attention to Lacus.

"What!? No it's not that! I've always thought you were sexy! It's just that Athrun tricked me and now he might be somewhere trying to seduce Cagalli or worse he already did! I've got to stop them!" Kira said then reached inside his pocket and grabbed his cellphone.

* * *

**Back to Cagalli and Athrun**

Cagalli was lying down on the couch with just her bra and panties on with Athrun on top of her and enjoying the pleasure as Athrun's hands played with her breast. Even though he still had his pants on she could feel his erect member poking her stomach. Nothing could stop them now. They were both horny, wearing not much clothes on and Athrun just turned up the music so they could hear Sexy Love play louder. Yep, nothing can stop them now except…

_**Riiinnggg!!**_

Athrun's cellphone rang inside his pocket. He immediately knew who it was and his hands went down to answer it when he took note of the pleased expression on his girlfriends face. He gave her a naughty smirk.

"Do you like the vibration, Cagalli?" He asked.

"Yes and I can't wait to try out the real thing." She answered back her voice husky. Her boyfriend just smirked then swooped down and captured her lips in a fiery kiss before answering his waiting cellphone.

"Hello?"

"You bastard! Don't 'hello' me! What've you done to my sister?!" Cagalli couldn't help but giggle. She could hear Kira scream because Athrun had put his phone on loudspeaker but even with out it she could still hear his scream. She figured she was going to be in trouble but it didn't matter because she was going to give herself to Athrun tonight.

"I haven't done anything…yet. Anyway how are you and Lacus doing? Are you having just as much fun as we are?" Athrun questioned just to annoy Kira even more. Cagalli took this as her chance to talk to Kira.

"What? You mean you and Lacus are doing the exact same thing we're doing tonight? What a coincidence! I'll be a good sister and give you some advice: Take note of where her sensitive spots are trust me, it feels sooo _good_ to have Athrun know just the right places to touch me oh and make sure to go all-out since it's always hard to please a girl on her first time." Cagalli snickered she was sure Kira was blushing very deeply now. She only snickered louder when it took a long time for Kira to answer.

"W-W-WHAT!? Cagalli go home right this instant or…or…I'll-" Athrun grabbed the phone from Cagalli and just threw it away carelessly. It landed on his aquarium. Cagalli and he just watched it as it slowly sank to the bottom.

"Well that's a waste." Cagalli said.

"Anything to have Kira stop interrupting us." Athrun said making a mental note to buy a new cellphone.

"But after this night he'll be too busy with Lacus to even interrupt us anymore." Cagalli said with a chuckle.

"I know aren't I a genius?"

"Yes and that's one of the many things I love about you." Cagalli said as she pulled in Athrun for another kiss.

* * *

**Back to Kira and Lacus**

"Damn! I can't believe I didn't see through his trick!" Lacus was about to say something but Kira rambled on again. "I knew I shouldn't have believed Athrun when he said you were brave enough to take it to the next level!" Lacus was insulted by this. Did Kira truly think she wasn't ready to give herself up to him?

"Kira! Are you saying that you don't trust that I love you enough to be ready to give myself up to you!?" Lacus accused. The brunette stepped back a bit he certainly wasn't expecting this from Lacus. "Well?" Lacus said when Kira didn't answer.

"N-no…" Kira said looking away.

"Then why do you look away? You're lying aren't you?"

"No…it's just that this is about the _only_ time I ever saw you angry and well…I can't take it seriously." Kira answered earning him a glare (which is actually an unfriendly look) from Lacus. "But don't take it the wrong way! I hate it that you're angry with me but…when you wear almost nothing when you're angry…it's…it's…IT'S SUCH A DAMN TURN ON!! LACUS MAKE LOVE TO ME!!"

Lacus gasped as Kira kissed her fiercely. She found herself pulling him back to the bed as fire spread throughout her entire body.

Kira placed his weight on Lacus, he felt completely aroused now. Oh, Cagalli and Athrun were going to be in big trouble but no right now because he had to satisfy his pink princess first.

* * *

A/N: Well, not their birthday yet but I might not be able to post this on May 18 so I'm posting this now while I have the chance. 


End file.
